Untitled
by Illyera
Summary: Aly and Lexi are your normal every day teenage girls, but things take a turn on the crazy side when they find out that the two guys that they are with, are part of the known super heroes, The Power Rangers. Rating may change. Updated Ch4
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Kris nor I do not own any of the Power Rangers Zeo. They belong to Saban. Just the idea and Aly and Lexi, they belong to us.

**Short Summary: **Aly and Lexi are your normal every day teenage girls, but things take a turn on the crazy side when they find out that the two guys that they are with, are part of the known super heroes, The Power Rangers.

**Feedback:** All feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:** Kris and I co write this story. We do know that Bulk and Skull changed their way when they became Junior Officers, do not worry, they will be doing that but it will be a little later. We forgot about that when we were writing the story. Any suggestions on a title, please e-mail me or drop a line in the review.

**ºººº**

**Chapter One**

"Hurry up Lexi," Her best friend Aly laughed, "We're going to be late for class."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lexi said, as she hurried to catch up with her new friend she had met on her first day of school last week. Her only friend.

The two girls walked down the halls to their English class with Ms. Appleby, conversation among themselves.

"So how do you like Angel Grove so far?" Aly asked.

Lexi shifted her book bag to her other shoulder feeling the mass of how heavy it was, "It's a lot bigger then my old school, a lot more people," She said, "And I swear that the teachers here expect me to catch up on everything that I've missed the last 3 months. A lot of homework that will keep me busy until I'm old and gray."

Aly laughed, "Yeah well, some of the teachers here don't realize that we can't do everything but if you need any help with any of your homework just let me know. I would be more then happy to help and try to catch you up with some of your classes. If not me, then I know some people that could help you."

"That would be great. Maybe this weekend."

"This weekend it is," Aly said as they came to their class and were greeted by the teacher.

"Afternoon girls," Ms. Appleby smiled at the door to her classroom as the two best friends breezed through it, "Aly your essay was superb, and Lexi you have quite an interesting writing voice."

"Thank you," Lexi said, as she took her seat next to Aly and the two continued to talk as they waited for the bell to ring.

**ºººº**

Not even 5 minutes after the girls walked in the room, the bell to begin class rang. Ms. Appleby got up from her desk and walked to the door and closed it," Good afternoon class, I hope everyone is doing well today," She started as she walked over to the chalk board and picked up a piece of white chalk, "Today we are going to start our discussion on..."

But before Ms. Appleby could finish her sentence, the door to the classroom flew open and Bulk and Skull walked through it like they owned the place. Ms. Appleby turned to the door and sighed disappointedly "Good to see that you could join us boys," She said and waited for the two teens to take their seat before she continued.

Lexi and Aly shared an eye roll as the two thugs threw themselves into the nearest chairs. Aly leaned over and whispered something in Lexi's ear, "It's dumb and dumber," Aly whispered and they both laughed.

When Ms. Appleby thought there wasn't going to be anymore interruptions, she turned back around to the black board and started to write a sentence, "Okay class before we were interrupted, I started to say that our discussion today will be on the different types of sentence structures. So if you would, please take out your books and open it to page eighty-eight."

Moans and groans escaped the lips of the teens in the class room as books were taken from backpacks, placed onto the various desks, and the pages were flipped through.

"I don't understand why we have to learn this," Aly complained, as she took her book out of her backpack and placed it on her desk with a thud, "How is this going to help us in the real world?"

"Yeah," Skull added loudly, "We already speak English, why do we gotta study it?"

"Who needs to learn about English," Bulk added in, tossing his book on the floor.

Ms. Appleby glared at the two trouble makers, the same boys who were always causing trouble in the school, "Unless you want detention, you will pick your book up and open it," She said, glaring at Bulk.

Bulk rolled his eyes but did as he was told, while Skull snickered at his friend.

Aly smirked and shocked her head and Lexi laughed to her self as she took out her notebook and opened it to a clean piece of paper and wrote the date up on the top of the page.

**ºººº**

The class dragged on for the 55 minutes of boredom. Lexi and Aly sat in their seats, getting restless and annoyed by Bulk and Sulks comments.

Lexi stared out the window while she swung her foot back and forth in her chair, bored out of her mind and not able to concentrate on what her teacher was saying, "Man, I'm bored," She said quietly to herself, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Aly sat there quietly as she half listened to Ms. Appleby and half doodled in her notebook, drawing little scribbles all around her notes she had wrote down waiting for class to end...to end her boredom.

As Ms. Appleby passed Lexi's desk, she gently tapped her fingernails on the desktop, bringing Lexi's attention back to lecture.

"Gosh, I wish this class would get over," Lexi mumbled to herself.

Ms. Appleby's English class was the last hour and it always seemed to take the longest. Lexi's head drooped and she started doodling on the corner of her notes and tuned out the drone of voices.

**ºººº**

When it seemed that the bell would never ring, it did. Lexi shoved her book and paper back in her back pack and quickly got up and walked to the door, where Aly waited for her.

"Is it just me or did that class take a really long time?" Lexi asked as the two girls walked down the hallway.

"Took forever," Aly said, "I had to fight myself from falling asleep."

"Girl tell me about it," She said, "If it wasn't for the fact that Ms. Appleby's class was the last class of the day, I would have fallen asleep a long time ago. Plus, I never really liked English, always thought it was boring."

"I've always liked English, its Math that I suck at," She said as the two girls stopped at Lexi's locker so she could get the rest of her books.

"I guess I better be going home and start my homework," Lexi said, "And unpack some more...see you tomorrow?" She stuffed the remaining of her books in her dark blue book bag and closed her locker door.

"You bet," Aly said, as the two girls started to walk down the hall to Aly's locker, but stopped in front of the exit doors, "Tomorrow, maybe after school, I'll take you to the Juice bar to meet my friends."

"I'd like that," Lexi smiled as she was pushed aside by some rowdy students, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lexi," Aly said.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Aly stood at her locker emptying her book bag out, placing her books inside and grabbing the ones that she needed for her homework. She closed her locker and rested her self up against it as she waited for Jason and the others to show up. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Hey there princess." Jason said as he walked up and stood in front of her.

Aly opened her eyes and saw him standing there before her. A smile crept on her lips, "Hey," She said.

Jason smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips, quickly but gently and rather chastely, since they were in school.

"Kiss me again," She said quietly as she looked up and met his brown eyes, not giving a care in the world that they were in school.

He smiled as he took a step closer to her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her again.

"Mmm," Aly said as she pulled away, "You've just made my day."

Jason smirked, "It's good to know that I still have my touch."

She laughed, "You certainly do."

"We still on for the Juice Bar?" Jason asked slinging his arm around Aly's shoulder, as they started walking where their friends were waiting for them.

"Yeah, I told my father I was going to be home late."

"Good," Jason smiled as they caught up to their friends and the group of friends made there way out of the school and started walking to the Juice Bar. He reached forward and pushed down Tommy's head playfully as his best friend walked by them, "The dork and I are gonna do some sparring, then I thought we grab a couple of smoothies and take a walk in the park..."

"Well, this dork is gonna kick your butt," Tommy said.

"You can try." Jason smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Aly laughed. "You guys spar and I'll do my homework. I got tons to do."

"We can do our homework together," Tanya laughed as Kat snuggled into Rocky's side, "And Kat will sit with her tongue down Rocky's throat."

Kat glared at her friend, "You're just jealous," Kat laughed.

"Why would I be jealous of an over-grown child?" Tanya laughed, "I have myself a man."

Adam smiled at Tanya, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm gonna be sick," Tommy gagged and rolled his eyes as he watched his friends who were all coupled off. Jason, the one who was always attuned to his adopted brother's moods, gave him a friendly push or two as they made their way to the Juice Bar.

**ºººº**

When they got there, Aly and Tanya walked over to one of the empty tables, setting their back packs on the table, while the others headed to the weight room area, off to the left of them.

"Now, don't try killing each other," Aly said looking up at Jason, flashing him a smile.

"We'll try not too," He said as he walked over to the mat where he and Tommy started to stretch out their muscles.

**ºººº**

"Oh poor Tommy," Tanya said after the long haired man was out of ear shot as she took out her History book, "I think he's missing Kimberly."

"I know," Aly said, as she pulled out her Math book. "He must be crushed after receiving that letter from her."

"I can't believe she did that to him" Tanya seethed, "How could she have been so heartless like that?"

"The least she could have done was call and tell him. Not send a letter."

"Better to come and tell him in person." Tanya spat, "Poor Tommy is just starting to smile again."

"Well, yeah, he got his friends."

"Jason."

Tanya nodded, "He's really the one who pulled Tommy through this."

"Yes he has," Aly said, looking up to see Jason and Tommy spar. She smiled, "They've been through a lot together and it's good to know that you'll have a good friend to talk to when you need one."

"I totally agree."

**ºººº**

Tommy gave a shout of surprise before Jason grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. The two friends laughed as Jason helped Tommy back to his feet, only to have Tommy push the other teen onto his back.

"Good move," Jason said, "But, not good enough."

"Let's see what you got," Tommy laughed as he got back into his fighting stance.

"You're on," He said as he got in his fighting stance as well.

**ºººº**

"I have an idea," Tanya said moving closer towards Aly and lowering her voice.

Aly looked at her friend curiously, "And that would be what?"

"He needs to get completely and totally over Kimberly," Tanya said smiling slightly, "And I know just the way we can help."

Aly raised an eyebrow and looked at Tanya, interested in what she had to say, "How?"

"We need to set him up with another girl," Tanya said, "Someone who will treat him right, and love him the way he needs to be; not the way Kimberly treated and loved him. We just need to find the right girl."

"I think that would be a great idea," Aly told her. "But, do you think he's ready?"

"I think so," Tanya nodded, "So does Kat."

"Okay, but we have to be careful that we find the right one, Tommy doesn't need to be hurt again."

"No," Tanya agreed, "He doesn't."

Aly sat there for a minute to think. Think who could be perfect for Tommy. She then, got an idea. "Ooh, I got it."

"Who?" Tanya smiled happily.

"Her name is Alexis. She just moved here. She's sweet and nice and kind. A little shy but a good hearted person. I think she'd be perfect for him."

"I haven't seen her before," Tanya said, looking confused, "How new is she?"

Aly laughed, "Silly, that's why she's new. She moved here about a week ago."

"I don't think she's in any of my classes," Tanya chewed her lower lip, "But she passes your inspection of her for Tommy?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I trust you."

"Good, now we some how got to get Lexi and Tommy to meet," Aly said, looking down at the table, where she not yet touched her homework.

"Hey sweetie," Tanya smiled, "You're the one who knows her..."

Just then a set of beeps went off from the others' wrist watches, they instantly stopped what they were doing, looked slightly uncomfortable, then started cleaning up their stuff like they were going to leave.

Aly looked at them confused, "Is something wrong?" She asked, as Jason came up and gave her a quick kiss.

"I've got to go sweetheart," Jason flashed a weak smile, "I'm being paged...I'll make it up to you."

"Okay, if you say so," She quietly said, looking down, hurt.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jason said honestly, "If I could stay I would."

"I know," She said, sadly, "You don't have to explain. I understand. You better go. Don't want you to get in trouble." Aly opened her Math book and started, or at least tried, to do her homework.

Jason frowned, sighing sadly he hurried to catch up with the others leaving Aly by herself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Aly sat there, resting her head on her arm, as she tapped her pencil on the table. Her mind wandered on her when it should have been focused on her homework but her homework was the least of her worries. Her worries were on Jason and her friends, leaving in a hurry without knowing why they had to leave. One of the things that she doesn't know about them and to honestly tell herself she didn't think she would ever know why either.

She sighed deeply as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. Sitting back in her chair, she tossed her pencil on her notebook.

"Looks like you could use one of these."

Aly looked up as Ernie placed a smoothie on the table, "Thanks," She said, taking the glass. She was about to reach in her pocket to pay for it, when Ernie stopped her.

"It's on the house," He smiled, "You looked like you could use a boost."

"Yeah," Aly said, as she felt tears build up in her eyes.

Ernie sensed something was wrong, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," She said, as a few tears rolled down the side of her face. She quickly whipped them off with the back of her hand, hoping that Ernie did not see them.

"Okay, if you need anything, I'll be right over there," He said, pointing to behind the counter.

Aly looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

Ernie left and Aly tried focusing herself on her Math assignment that was due the next day. But she knew she wouldn't get much done. She flipped the hard cover book closed and stuffed her books back in her back pack, placed a couple dollars on the table, said bye to Ernie and left the Juice Bar, heading home.

**ºººº**

The 6 rangers arrived at the power chamber, ready to take on anything that stood in their ways.

"Rangers, Angel Grove needs your help," Zordon said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Tommy, the leader of the Zeo Rangers said.

"Another one of King Mondo's creatures is loose in Angel Grove," Alpha 5 informed them.

The 6 Rangers turned to the globe, and watched one of King Mondo's creatures; walk through the town of Angel Grove, destroying everything in its path.

**ºººº**

Jason watched. He hoped that Aly was still at the Juice Bar, safe, away from harms way. He wouldn't forgive himself if she got in the way and got hurt. Before he left he could tell that him leaving her, had made her upset and it would take some effort to make it up to her. But for the time, he had a monster to stop.

**ºººº**

"Dad...I'm home," Aly called out as she let herself into her house, upon hearing no answer she called again, "Dad? Are you here?"

"In the den honey," Her father called out, finally.

Aly dropped her back pack on the floor and walked down the hall to her father's den. "What's going on?" Aly asked coming up to his side.

"Another attack on Angel Grove," He told his daughter, not taking his eyes off the TV, as she turned to the TV.

She grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. It was the park where she and her friends normally sat and studied, or just fooled around. It was **_their_** spot, and now some two-bit monster was tramping through it, "Hey, that's our spot," Aly said, getting up, walking to the TV, "It's destroying everything."

"I'm just glad you kids aren't there right now," Mr. Monroe stated as he got up and walked over to his daughter and placed his arm around her.

"Well, thanks to that ugly thing, we won't have a spot to go to now."

"I'm sure the park service will rebuild it sweetie."

"I doubt it," Aly said, getting frustrated, "They didn't the last time some ugly stupid thing came crashing through Angel Grove."

"Why don't you go finish up what homework you have left and I'll start making dinner," Her dad said as he switched off the television, seeing that she was getting upset.

"Okay," She said. She kissed her father and left the den, walking to her room, on the second floor, grabbing her back pack on the way up the stairs.

**ºººº**

Later that night Aly sat on her bed going through some photos she had collected over the years, hoping to one day make a scrapbook with them. Some were of her father, some of them were of her friends she had taken when they were hanging out at the park and some were of her mother.

She separated the pictures into two piles...family and friends. She gasped softly as one of the pictures caught her eyes. She picked the picture up with trembling fingers. A small smile came to her lips as she looked at it. It was a picture of her mother and her, taken back two years ago when she was still alive. She could remember the day when the picture was taken like it was yesterday. They were at the mall shopping for some shoes for school but instead end up buying more then what they came for. The perfect Mother-daughter day. It was only them, having the time of their lives.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the best day of her life. But as she stared at the picture, sadness took over her heart. Like a curse upon someone the unforgettable day when news came to her and her father that Mrs. Carla Monroe had been hurt in a car accident. That was when her world came crashing down. Her father and her had gone to Angel Grove Hospital where later that night after seeing her laying in the hospital bed with tubs and monitors hooked up to her. The look of her...bruises and cuts and gashes...would make another person sick to their stomachs. They didn't know just how bad her injuries were until that night when Carla said her good-byes to the man that she loved for 17 years; Max and to their only child, her precious daughter; Alyssa, and took her last breath leaving the world with only happy, loving memories behind.

Aly's thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door. Aly placed the picture down on her bed and whipped the tears off her face, "Come in."

The door to her bedroom opened and her father poked his head in, "Hi honey, I'm heading off to bed. I have an early day tomorrow. You should do the same."

"Okay daddy," Aly said, "I just need to finish up with what I'm doing and then I'm going to bed."

"All right," Mr. Monroe said, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight daddy."

Mr. Monroe closed the door. Aly gathered up her pictures and reached across her bed to her nightstand. She pulled open the second drawer and placed all the photos inside and closed it. She stood up and pulled back her comforter and got into bed, covering herself with the light purple comforter and turned off the lamp. She laid back and closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

**ºººº**

"TANYA!" Aly called the next day in school, trying to attract her friend's attention from the other side of the hallway.

Tanya waved through the mass of people filling the halls, as some made their way to their after school activities and home.

"Hey chickie," Aly smiled as the two girls were finally within three feet of one another, "How did you do on Mr. Jenkins math test?"

"Past it with flying colors," Tanya said, "One of his only easy tests."

"Definitely," Aly nodded as another person caught her eye.

"Hi Aly," The girl said, as she walked up to Aly and her strange friend.

"Lexi," Aly cried out at once, excited, "This is my friend Tanya...Tanya, this is Lexi, her mother and she just moved here from New Salem."

Tanya smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Me too." Lexi gave a small smile.

"We're heading to the Juice Bar, you wanna come?" Aly asked her friend, as they walked outside.

"Oh..." Lexi looked around quickly slightly lost.

"It'll be fun."

"O-o-o-ok." Lexi finally gave her head a nod, "Lemme just call my Mom and let her know."

"You can call her when we get to the Juice Bar," Aly said, as the 3 girls headed for the Juice Bar.

"Sure," Lexi said, pushing her dark blond hair behind her ear.

**ºººº**

"This is the Juice Bar," Tanya said, as they walked up to the building.

"Cool." Lexi nodded unsure of what to say now, as the three girls walked into the main area and found themselves a table.

"The phone is right over there," Aly said, pointing to the phone booth across the room.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled pulling out two quarters from her bag before heading over to the booth.

Once Lexi was out of ear shot, Tanya leaned over, smiling. "She's perfect. They'd make the perfect couple."

"They would," Aly smiled, "Now all we have to do is get Kat in on it, and introduce Lexi to Tommy."

"Right," Tanya said, looking at Aly questionably, "But how do we do that?"

"Well Kat knows we want to fix up Tommy," Aly explained, "But she wasn't sure with who, and she was too busy sticking her tongue down Rocky's throat to plan with us yesterday, so maybe one of us will corner her somewhere today and let her know that Lexi's our girl."

"Works for me," Tanya said, "I can get Kat away from Rocky long enough to tell her."

"Good," Aly smirked, then looked worried, "And now onto the little problem of getting Lexi and Tommy together...I guess stealing all their clothes and locking them in someone's basement together is out, huh?"

"Yeah," Tanya laughed. "I have an idea sorta. But, maybe this weekend, we all could go out to the movies or something."

"Maybe," Aly crunched up her nose, "But movie theaters are all dark and stuff, I want them to see and talk to each other. Not get shushed and ruin the bottom of their shoes on old spilled soda."

"Um...how about..." But her words were trailed off hearing Rocky's big mouth. The 2 girls turned around, just as the others walked in.

Tanya smiled as she got up, went to grab Kat, and the two of them headed directly to the girls' washroom. Rocky and Adam looked at Aly confused, "Don't ask. It's girl talk."

"Terrific." Rocky rolled his eyes and he slung himself down into the nearest seat, "Just don't get any bright ideas to torture us guys."

Aly laughed, then smiled when she saw Lexi heading back over to the table, "Now you two behave, "Aly warned them glaring at Rocky, "I brought a new friend here today and don't want you scaring her off."

Lexi looked around at the group of friends, "Hi."

"Hey," Adam flashed her a kind smile, "Pull up a chair."

"Thanks," She said, shyly, as she grabbed a chair from the next table.

"That's Adam." Aly began the introductions, "And this idiot is Rocky. Don't worry he doesn't bite, and if he does something naughty just whap his nose with a rolled up newspaper and say, no. He'll learn quickly enough."

"I'm Alexis, but you can call me Lexi," Lexi smiled. "It's nice meeting you guys."

"Nice to meet you too Lex," Rocky smirked as Tanya and Kat came back to the table.

Kat noticed the unfamiliar girl, sitting at the table with the others, "Hi, I'm Kat," She said, sweetly.

"Hi," Lexi said, flashing a quick smile. Kat pulled a chair up next to Lexi.

"Hey Aly, Jason said he was gonna be a little late. He has something to do with Tommy."

"Oh of that I have no doubt," Aly rolled her eyes; "It's what he's doing with Tommy that worries me."

"I don't know," Kat told her, "He just told me to tell you so you wouldn't worry why he didn't come with us."

"Right," Aly nodded.


	4. Chapter Four

**AN:** The long waited chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. Hope you like and enjoy.

**x-x-x**

**Chapter 4**

Aly leaned back in her chair and sighed, wondering what Jason could be doing with Tommy that he had not shown up with the others. The curiosity was starting to get the best of her.

"Don't worry honey," Tanya said patting Aly's arm, "He'll be here soon."

"I'm not worried," Aly said, "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. It's just when Tommy and Jason get together, unusual things start to happen. It's scary."

"That is true," Tanya nodded then narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend, "It's like when Adam and Rocky get together."

"Now that's even scarier," Kat laughed and Aly agreed and she turned to Lexi, "When you get Rocky and Adam together, it's mayhem after mayhem and Jason and Tommy, the weirdest things they do."

Lexi gave a small smile and nodded, as Erine brought them all up fruit smoothies and placed them in front of everyone. Lexi reached for money, not remember ordering a smoothie but shocked as anything to find out it was peach, her all time favorite.

Rocky turned to look at Aly with a look of shock horror on his face," I don't cause mayhem. I can't help it if the trouble comes to us."

Aly stuck her tongue out at him and smiled, "Rocky, you know you are a trouble magnet. You don't go lookin for it but it sure does find you."

"That's the truth," Kat snorted as she sipped through her straw.

He turned to Kat, not believing that his own girlfriend was agreeing with them, but then he knew better. Getting Kat, Aly & Tanya together in the same room was trouble enough. He leaned closer to Kat and grinned, "But you still love me anyways."

"It's conditional," Kat quipped smiling widely.

"Then that's all that I need to know," He said as he brushed his lips across her cheek.

Aly rolled her eyes and made a face at Lexi and Tanya, both of whom giggled softly as Rocky and Kat started kissing more in earnest.

Finally Aly could take no more of it and said, "Hey, hey! There are little kids here guys. Break it up before I turn the hose on you."

Rocky and Kat pulled away and blushed. Kat licked her lips and turned away, "Sorry," She mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah," Aly waved her hand dimpling, "Until you do it again."

"What can I say, he's just too irresistible to me," Kat grinned.

Aly wrinkled her nose at the thought, "Anyways, let's not talk about Rocky and yours kissing fest. I don't wanna have any nightmares. Did Jason say when he was showing up?"

"No," Kat shook her head, "Just that Tommy needed to talk and all. I think they took a walk so he could cool down."

"I hope everything is okay," Aly told her, "I know Tommy hasn't really been the same since he got the letter. I'm starting to worry about him."

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked at once, knowing that letters weren't always the best thing in the world to get, case in point the letter that her father's commanding officer brought over to her house along with her Dad's dog tags.

"The cliff notes of it, Tommy received a letter from his girlfriend at the time, Kimberly, saying she found someone else," Tanya told her, "It broke his heart and he's having a hard time dealing with it."

"I would too if my girlfriend sent me a letter saying that she wanted to break up because she fell for someone else," Rocky said.

All teasing aside, Tanya reached out and patted Rocky's cheek, comforting him in a small way.

"That can't be a good thing," Lexi said as she felt kinda badly for him, though she never met him before, she knew all to well what the power of a letter could do to you...especially if it wasn't a good letter.

"Yeah, so we're trying to help him deal with the heartache, but really can't do much when he doesn't talk to us about it," Aly said.

"Jason's the only one he'll really let in," Kat explained.

"Which is totally understandable because he knows Jason the longest out of all of us, but that shouldn't really matter. We're all his friends and we want to help," Aly said frowning, "Men can be so hard headed."

"Yeah," Kat and Tanya said at once glaring at Rocky and Adam in tandem.

"We can't help it," Adam said, "It's in our genes, just like you girls are always moody when things don't go your way."

"Or going to the bathroom in pairs," Rocky added, seeing things were not about to go his or Adam's way anytime soon he said weakly, "Or when you ask about every outfit making your butt look big?"

"We girls can get away with going to the bathroom in pairs. When guys do it, it makes them look like they're gay," Aly said as Lexi laughed, "And the only reason why we ask if the outfit we wear makes our butts look big is because we like to look good for our men."

"Erm yeah," Rocky nodded as Kat slide off his lap and took the seat next to Tanya, he was in deep shit with her and made a mental note to stop by the store and buy a couple dozen roses and a box of chocolates.

Aly leaned over slightly to Lexi and whispered in her ear, "Looks like someone is in the dog house tonight."

"Hope there's room for two in the dog house," Lexi whispered back as Tanya glared at Adam and moved over closer to Kat.

Aly couldn't help but to laugh, "I don't think there's enough room in the dog house for both of them," She whispered back, "They're up shit creek without a paddle."

Adam punched Rocky in the arm, "Way to go man."

Rocky whelped and started to rub the area where he was punched and looked at Adam confused, "What? What did I do?"

"Hopeless," Adam muttered rolling his eyes.

**x-x-x  
**

Jason and Tommy walked along the beach front, doing what they always did when someone was in need of a friend. Not much talking was going on between the two best friends but Tommy knew that just having Jason there was helpful enough.

There was a cool bite to the wind that Tommy wasn't used to, and as it blew in off of the water he shivered and hunkered down into his light wind breaker. Turning away from the water he watched his friend for a bit then turned his eyes back to the sand in front of his bare feet.

"So, how are things between you and Aly?" Tommy asked, breaking the silence that was between them.

"They're good." The corners of Jason's mouth turned up slightly, "It's hard not telling her why I have to leave at the drop of a hat, or the beep of a pager. I'm hoping she understands."

"She does. Aly's a nice girl and a good friend. I know she wouldn't turn her back on you because she doesn't know you happen to save the world from evil villains," Tommy said, "Trust me, she understands."

"But sometimes when I have to leave all of a sudden, I can see the hurt in her eyes and I can't stand seeing the hurt. It just makes the situation a whole lot more harder," Jason told him.

"Tell me about it." Tommy muttered, then his stomach rumbled rudely and he gave a ghost of a grin before saying, "You wanna hit the Juice Bar? I could go for a smoothie and some snacks right now. How about you?"

Jason chuckled, "Yeah lets head over that way. I told Kat to tell Aly I'd be running a little late."

**x-x-x  
**

When Jason and Tommy walked into the Juice Bar, Erine waved them over to the counter, their smoothies and snacks were already waiting for them and the older man handed them all to the two teens. They smiled their thanks and walked towards the table where their friends were sitting at.

**x-x-x  
**

"How did we get stuck with children?" Kat asked as she watched Rocky and Adam arm wrestle again.

"Just lucky I guess," Tanya muttered as she glanced over at her friend.

"Well, they can take back some of that luck," She mumbled and looked up just as Jason and Tommy were making their way over to their table. She waved to them and smiled, "Maybe they could teach them a lesson."

"Not likely," Aly snorted, "Are you forgetting the whole exploding marshmallow epidemic? I swear it took three weeks before the kitchen was back to normal and there was no marshmallow to be found. Mrs. Scott was **not** a happy camper."

"How could we forget," Both Kat and Tanya said, "It took me a week to get it out of my hair and I lost a good shirt because of them."

Lexi looked at her new friend curiously as she was interested to know about the exploding marshmallow scene.

All four of the guys looked at her and said in perfect unison, "Don't ask."

"I don't think I want to know," Lexi said, "The sound of exploding marshmallow and guys in a kitchen, that doesn't sound like a good combination."

"Yeah, well tell that to my mom," Jason said as he and Tommy walked in on the conversation, "She's still mad at me about that." He walked over to where Aly was sitting and pulled a chair from the next table and sat down next to her, "Hey princess," He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Hey handsome," Aly smiled as she kissed him back.

It was a few moments later when Kat said, "Hey, hey! There are little kids here guys. Break it up before I turn the hose on you."

Aly shot Kat a dirty look before she stuck her tongue out at her. Jason looked from Aly to Kat and back to Aly confused, "What's that about?" He asked her.

"Oh nothing, just something between me and her."

"You know what they say about payback." Kat smirked happily

Aly grinned evilly as she looked over at Kat, "Do I ever."

"Hey I was thinking." Tanya said smiling happily, "That maybe this Saturday we could all go to the spot for a picnic and some fun."

"I'm game if you guys are," Jason said.

"Guys," Aly said rolling her eyes and looking pained, "Our spot was destroyed by those evil goons yesterday; it was on the news and everything. Dad says they might rebuild it, but I wouldn't hold my breath. Maybe we should head to the beach instead?"

"Yeah I heard about that too," Lexi said, "My mom and I watched it on the news. Thankfully the power rangers showed up when they did. Who knows what else that ugly thing could have destroyed if they didn't."

"If the Power Rangers weren't here, then I have no problem believing that the whole world would be enslaved." Aly said snuggling into Jason's embrace, "They've really saved our asses time and time again; would love to thank them somehow, but I don't think they have a P.O. Box to send a card to."

"I can't argue with you about that," Lexi said, "I've only been here for a few weeks, but it's good to know that you are safe from harm because the Power Rangers make that happen."

"Personally I think the Blue Ranger is the best." Rocky said puffing his chest out slightly, "He's the fastest, the strongest, and the smartest."

Adam, Jason & Tommy laughed while the girls looked at him and glared. Aly sat up and looked at Rocky, "Excuse me, Mr. Mighty One, but have you forgotten? Pink and Yellow...hello they're girls...don't you know that girls rule and boys drool."

"That's true." Kat added as Tanya smiled, "Those two have saved the day and the Blue Ranger a time or forty."

"Oh girls, smirls," Rocky said as he waved his hand in front of him, "But who has often saved them from the whole damsel in distress thing? If I remember it was either the Red Ranger or the Gold Ranger who have saved their pretty little necks many times."

Lexi had bite her tongue long enough, "Well excuse us for being a little helpless from now and again. Did you ever wonder if it wasn't their fault that they were just letting them help? Don't ever under estimate the power of a woman because one day my dear new friend that I just met today, one of those girls will save your butt from the troubles you so get your self into."

Kat reached out and smacked the back of Rocky's head, glaring angrily at him and he mentally added a stuffed animal to his apology tab as he ruefully rubbed the back of his head and looked thoroughly chastised.

Aly turned to Lexi and smiled, "See, you fit perfectly into our group. We needed a new voice to speak for us, ours wasn't cutting it anymore."

"Glad I could help." Lexi said feeling her cheeks begin to heat

"But on another note about the Power Rangers, I wonder who they are...I mean they've saved our butts lots of times in the past and are currently doing that now, but who are they and what's with the whole 'I gotta keep my identity a secret' thing? Wouldn't it be better if everyone knew who they were?" Aly asked as this had been a question on her mind from the very beginning of the first sighting of them.

"Are we sure they're even humans?" Lexi said, "I mean what if they're like aliens, or demons for another dimension or something. Maybe they don't live here on Earth with us, maybe they live like somewhere else and the reason they wear those uniforms is because they wouldn't be able to survive if they didn't."

"I never thought about it that way," Aly said as the others looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable about the situation, "What if they were from a different planet or the reason why we have all these attacks here? I mean if the Power Rangers weren't around, wouldn't the evil villains not be around either, maybe we've been pointing the blame in the wrong direction."

"No." Lexi shook her head, "The baddies came first, that much I do remember; and like then the Power Rangers came."

"Then I guess I've been blaming the wrong people," Aly said awkwardly as she leaned back in her chair and turned her attention to the others, "What do you guys think? Who do you guys think these mysterious super heroes are?"

"I'm not sure what to think honey." Jason said after a moment of utter silence on everyone else's part, "I'm just glad that they are here to protect us from those who wish to hurt us."

"Yeah, what would we do without the Power Rangers...oh wait, I know, be some evil force's personal bitch."

"Probably." Adam said nodding, completely uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going

"Anyways, what do you guys wanna do?" Tommy asked, changing the subject.

"We could always spar." Rocky said

"We could do that," Kat said as she turned to him and grinned, "Or we could go someplace of our own and do our own sparring."

"Or." Aly said kicking Kat under the table and hoping she and Tanya both remember the Plan, "We could go to the village and do some shopping."

Kat muttered something under her breath as she reached down and rubbed her leg where Aly had kicked her. She shot Aly a dirty look before she did her own kick under the table in Aly's direction, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good." Aly smiled as Tommy yelped and glared at Kat for kicking him, as Aly got everyone up and out, waving to Erine as they left, she asked "Are we walking or driving?"

"Sorry Tommy, I was trying to get Aly," Kat said as she walked next to him, "I didn't mean to kick you."

"Let's walk," Tanya said, "It's a nice day to do it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aly smiled.

**x-x-x**

It was a brisk twenty minute walk before they reached the shops in the village; Kat, Tanya, and Aly all shared a quick look and then all began talking. Aly grabbed Jason's arm and lead him in the direction of one of the shops, Tanya took Adam's hand and went off towards one of the many music stores, and Kat and Rocky were gone before either Tommy or Lexi knew what to make of it. Finally they turned to look at one another, Tommy smiled weakly and Lexi gave a tight nod towards him. She vaguely felt as if they had been set up but she couldn't figure out why or how.

"That was just strange," Lexi said as she watched her friend take off, leaving her by herself with Tommy.

"Yeah you're telling me." Tommy said scratching the back of his head while he tried to think of what just happened.

"Ever have a feeling that they did this on purpose?" She asked as they walked by some stores and she looked in the windows at the items that were there.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded, "Oddly I'm getting that feeling right now."

"Funny that." Lexi smiled weakly, "Me too."

"Remind me to kill them later for this," Tommy said as he felt more awkward and out of place.

"I'll bring the shovels." Lexi nodded as they stopped in front of one of the many shops.

Tommy sigh and ran his hands through his hair and explained, "I know what they're trying to do, they're trying to fix us up; I just broke up with my girlfriend Kim and all. I've been in a funk since then, and they want me to move on I guess. But the thing is...I'm not ready to move on. I'm not ready for another girlfriend just yet."

"Ok." Lexi nodded after a moment, not sure what to make of Tommy's confession, "I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend either, so I guess its all good."

"Sorry," Tommy said as he felt stupid for his sudden out burst, "I guess I have some rambling issues to work on."

"It's fine." Lexi nodded.

"I see Jase...I'm just going to...yeah." Tommy said looking in the direction of his best friend, as he started to walk towards him.

"Oh right, sure." Lexi said, feeling totally unwelcome "My Mom has a shop over on Peach Street; I guess I'll go there and help out. See you at school I guess."

**x-x-x  
**

Aly was looking at a shirt and Jason was wandering around the store when she spotted Tommy walking their way. She frowned when she didn't see Lexi anywhere in site. She suddenly got a bad feeling that things didn't work out the way her, Kat and Tanya had planned.

"Where's Lexi?" Aly asked as Tommy came up to her side and Jason walked up to the two of them.

"She said about going over to Peach Street. Her mom has a shop over there," Tommy told her.

Aly swallowed the rising lump in her throat as she asked the next question, "What happened? I take it things didn't go well."

"Putting it mildly." Tommy said glaring.

Aly caught that glare and frowned, "I knew it wouldn't work. I had a funny feeling it would back fire."

"She's a nice girl I guess." Tommy snorted, "But she's not..."

"She's not Kim." Jason said clapping his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Of course," Aly said as she sighed heavily, "How do you know if she's a nice girl Tommy? You were with her for what a whole mere 5 seconds. How can you get to know someone if you're still dwelling in the past?"

"Baby." Jason said gently trying to calm Aly down.

"What did you say to her exactly?" Aly wanted to know and when Tommy told her she growled, "I better go see if she's ok. Honestly!"

"I didn't ask for this Alyssa. I didn't ask for you guys to try and set me up," Tommy told her, "Yes, I figured out that's what you girls had planned for me. Get me to be alone with Lexi, hoping I'd like her and forget about Kimberly. I'm sorry your plan didn't work."

When Aly's eyes narrowed, he knew well enough not to call her by her full first name, "We were just trying to help you out Tommy. I'm tired of seeing you hurt, don't you get that and I'm not the only one that sees it. You don't even talk to us about it. But I guess I was in the wrong of trying to be your friend and help a friend out."

And she walked away, but when she got to the door she stopped and turned to look at Tommy, "You did get one thing right though Tommy, she's no Kim nor is she like her because what type of person sends her boyfriend a break up letter in the mail when she should have done it in person." She turned on her heels and left out of the store.

**x-x-x  
**

"It's a Wiccan shop." Lexi explained as she watched Aly walk into her mother's shop, stop, and look around wide eyed, Lexi then turned back to the box she was unloading, "Let me know if I can help you find anything."

"Lexi, I'm sorry about before," Aly said as she walked up to her, "I didn't mean to put you into that type of situation."

"I'm trying really really hard not to take it personally." Lexi muttered smacking the candles onto the shelf with more force then was necessary, "Honestly I am, but how could he just say that. Like he wasn't interested in me as a person and all; like I was actually looking to be set up with him...Ok he's cute and all, but he's just so sad and stuff. And he doesn't even know me! How can he not like me when he doesn't know me; he didn't even say the old 'Let's be friends.' It's like he wants nothing to do with me, which is going to be utterly awkward considering I hang with you. Which I mean if you still wanna hang with me...maybe we won't hang when he's around. I dunno, it's very confusing and like I said I'm trying really hard not to take it personally."

"Lexi, I'm sorry. Tommy is so blinded by the hurt and pain of what happened with Kimberly that he's not even himself. He's not like this really. He's usually nice and caring but right now he's being a major butt monkey and I don't get it. I try to help him but can't because he doesn't talk to me, none of us and it's just so frustrating when you try to help someone and they don't want it. They shut you out from the rest of the world," Aly said, "I don't get it and I don't think I'll ever get it. This isn't like him to be so rude and blow someone off when it really wasn't suppose to be that way...the whole set up thing that is. We just thought maybe if he met someone else, he'd open up and be the Tommy that we all know and love. It wasn't like I expected you guys to fall in love or anything like that; it was just to be friends. And of course I still want to hang with you, one little blow up isn't gonna stop me. You're my friend and I like hanging out with you. Don't take what Tommy says to heart because I know that he doesn't mean it. He's just clouded over with hurt right now. He'll come around soon...I hope."

"Ok...cool." Lexi said giving a tight nod as she broke down her empty box and put it in the recycling bin then started to put the jewelry her mother made up on display, "If you want to still go and shop and hang out with Jason, go a head. I told Erica I'd watch the shop for her while she went on break; Mom's still at the bank and running errands."

"No, I think I'll stick around here. Jason will still be there when I get back and anyways, I kinda yelled at Tommy for being a butt monkey and plus, I've never been in a store like this before."

"Well look around." Lexi smiled at the thought of Tommy being yelled at for being a butt monkey, "It's kinda a mixture of store, medieval and Wiccan, but people seem to really like it."

"That's cool," She said as she started to wander throughout the store. Some things she recognized and some she didn't have the foggiest idea on what it was or its use, "So, what made your mom want to open up a shop like this?" She asked as she held up a small jar that had some yellow powder inside it.

"Mom's always loved the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table." Lexi explained as she began to dust, "And quite honestly so have I; so that's where the Mid-Evil part comes from. As for the Wiccan, well we are...Wiccan."

"That's cool," Aly said as she placed the jar back down on the table, "I never really pay much attention in school about the mid-evil times and now that I look at some of the stuff, I wish I would have."

"Back home we did huge business at Renfest." Lexi explained, "We had our own booth and everything, Mom was normally one of the Ladies in Waiting to the Queen. It was fun; I was the damsel in distress that Sir Lancelot had to save from the evil Knight."

"Sounds exciting. That must have been fun," Aly smiled as she walked over to the clothing and started to go through some of the dresses, "I've lived in Angel Grove almost my whole life, the only thing that's exciting is the monster attacks, but that's starting to get old."

"I can't imagine a monster attack." Lexi said shaking her head, "I'd probably freeze up or something."

"It's scary at first but a lot of the monsters that appear here are dumb. I think whoever creates them, forgot to add brains to them."

"All the same, I'd rather avoid them." Lexi said.

"Tell me about it, I've had my encounters with them and it's never a good feeling but that's why we have the Power Rangers, save us from being damsel in distress."

"Hey as long as you get a kiss from your Knight in shinning armor, being a damsel in distress isn't half bad." Lexi dimpled as she polished the sliver set of the Round Table, Arthur, all his Knights, and the Queen.

"Then I better go get that kiss that I so longed for from my Knight in Shinning Armor, seeing as he is the one that always saves me," Aly said as she remembered the few times that she had to have been rescued my the Gold Ranger from being attacked by the monsters, "But he always is in a hurry though. Next time, hopefully there won't be a next time, but if there is, I'll get that kiss from him."

"Good." Lexi laughed as the door to the shop opened again and the others trooped through, Lexi pressed her lips tightly together when Tommy entered last and said, "Ya'll feel free to look around, I'm going into the back to unpack the order we just got in."

Aly turned to see who Lexi was talking too and saw her friends and boyfriend enter and saw Tommy and how quickly Lexi had excused herself from the room. She slowly shook her head and went back to looking at the dresses.

Kat and Tanya slid up to her as the fellas looked at the swords and knives in the display cases. Kat winced, "I take it, it didn't go well at all."

"That's an understatement," Aly said as she pulled one of the dresses off the hanger and pressed it to herself and walked to the mirror.

"That looks really nice." Tanya smiled then asked softer, "What happened?"

"He made her feel unwelcome, like he didn't want nothing to do with her, not even be her friend," She told her, "Thanks. I like it too."

"No wonder she went into the back so quick." Kat grimaced, "Poor Lexi."

"Yeah, I could tell that he really hurt her...he didn't even give her a chance and he blew her off like a piece of unwanted dust," She said as she placed the dress back on the hanger and looked for another.

"I'd like to take one of those spiky ball things and hit him upside the head with it." Tanya grumbled glarring over at the guy in question, "Is he going to apologize?"

But Aly & Kat snickered at the idea of taking on the spiky ball things and hitting him with it, "I couldn't tell you, I didn't stick around to find out. I said my 2 cents and left and came here."

"Do you think she's going to stay in the back until he leaves?" Kat asked, wondering if they were allowed to go into the back to be with Lexi.

"I don't know. Let's go back and find out," Aly said placing the dress she had picked out on the old mid-evil chair that was next to the mirror, "I'm sure she won't mind if we go back there. Her mom owns the place."

**x-x-x**

"Hey." Lexi smiled from the mountain of boxes she was standing in, "Come on back and pull up a chair or two if ya like. We have sodas in the frig and pretzels I think."

"Where you at Lex? I can hear you but I can't see you," Aly said as her, Tanya and Kat walked in the back.

"I'm unpacking the boxes." Lexi said, "We can't fall behind, and since we just opened we have the stuff from the old store to unpack and all the new stuff. Not to mention the whole house, barely any of which is unpacked."

"Did you want any help?" Tanya asked as she made her way around the boxes to where Lexi was at, "We can help if you want. We don't have anything else to do today."

"Oh I don't need help." Lexi said feeling guilty, "Just company is fine, and I really don't want to keep you if you wanted to go to the park or whatever."

"We insist," Kat said from behind Tanya, "Anyways, the park will be there for another day."

"Yeah, we can get the guys to help too, make them useful for something," Aly said.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled at Kat then what Aly said sunk in and she said, "They really don't have to help if they don't want to, I mean they wanted to spar and I wouldn't want to take them away from that."

"Oh don't worry about it, they'll help if they know what is good for them," She grinned evilly as she glanced over at Kat and Tanya and they smiled for they know what she meant by that, "Plus we need good strong men to help move some of this stuff around."

"Thanks." Lexi said at last knowing she wasn't going to get away from Tommy anytime soon then she said, "We could order pizza and stuff if anyone's hungry."

"Sounds like a plan, but just to be on the save side, you might want to order 2 pizzas. 1 for all of us to share and 1 for Rocky," Kat laughed, "That boy could eat you out of your house."

"I'll order a couple." Lexi nodded as she pulled another box down and opened it

"I'll go get the guys," Aly said as she made her way around the mountain high boxes to the door and walked out to where the guys were standing in the middle of the room talking. She ignored Jason's and Tommy's glances, "Would you guys mind if you gave us a hand back here?"

Rocky started clapping grinning cheekily and when Aly glared at him he said, "What? You said you needed a hand?"

"You're such a moron Rocky. I don't even know what Kat sees in you," Aly said annoyed, "If you want to help, that's fine, if not, then do what you normally do." With that she turned on her heels and walked back to the storage room where she left Lexi, Tanya & Kat.

"Anyone want to go to the Juice Bar and spar?" Tommy tried weakly

"You're not gonna stay and help them?" Adam asked his fellow Ranger and leader.

"Are you guys?" Tommy said looking around at the three other teens

"Aren't you?" Rocky replied back with a question.

"What are you guys doing?" Tommy asked looking somewhat desperate knowing he wasn't a favorite among the girls at the moment.

"What are you doin?" Rocky asked, this time with a little more sarcasm.

"I'm going into the back to help." Jason said after a moment smacking the back of Rocky's head

"What is this beat on Rocky day?" Rocky asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I think you forgot to get the memo," Adam said, "I'm staying to help."

"Come on." Jason said kindly to Tommy, "Stay and help, I'm sure the girls will forgive you then."

"Are you sure it'll be the right thing to do?" He asked, "I mean I wasn't the greatest person to Lexi."

"Come on." Jason led the way into the back room

**x-x-x  
**

"Hey Lex, what is this?" Aly asked as she held up a statue of something.

"Merlin." Lexi answered nodding, "He's going in the display case with the rest of the Round Table."

"Who's Merlin?" Tanya asked as she got one of the boxes down and broke it open.

"He's the Wizard who raised King Arthur." Lexi explained then cocked her head to one side, "Or he's a pagan chieftain who was Guinevere's father; there are conflicting stories on that one."

"In some books, it says that Merlin was the one that raised Arthur." A voice came from the door way said. The girls turned to see who it was and saw the guys standing there watching them.

"Right, but there's new research or theories out that actually says King Arthur happened before and Merlin was Guinevere's father." Lexi said as she pulled an impressive sword out of the box, "They made a movie about it and everything."

"But sometimes you can't believe what the movie says," Jason said as he took a few steps into the room, "Impressive sword you got there."

"Thanks." Lexi smirked as she put it with the rest of the weapons that would go into the locked cases.

"Well I see that you guys all finally decided to join us," Aly said as she looked up again from the box that she was going through and looked at the 4 guys that stood at the doorway, "Don't just stand there, grab a box and go through it."

Snorting they walked further into the room, each one taking a heavy box and opening them and sorting everything into one of the many piles.


End file.
